my one and only
by MissRandom149
Summary: It's 1918 and Bella and Edward hate each other. But what happens when they fall in love before the Spanish influenza. normal pairings. rated t just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Epov

"Mother I really don't feel like dancing" I explained.

My mother was begging for me to go down stairs, to the ball.

"Edward please", she pleaded.

"Sorry mother" my answer was going to stay no all night.

Bpov

My mother and father had to practically drag me to the ball. So, here I was, standing in a corner, I hadn't been asked to dance all night. I was bored so, I started naming people as they twirled pass me. Slowly it dawned on me Edward wasn't even at his own ball! Why did he not have to come!? Oh right because he was a guy, and got to do as he pleased!

Epov

"Edward" my father called out. "What's this I hear about you not coming to the ball?"

"I just don't like dancing father" I explained for the third time tonight.

"Come on Edward."

"Where are we going father."

"We are going to the ball" he announced.

I groaned.

Bpov

I had named off everyone and know I was looking for Edward so I wouldn't be the only person here against their free will. I and Edward didn't get along to well. Ever since he pushed me in the mud, getting me in so much trouble, when I was six. I quickly scanned the room. Then I spotted him. He was so handsome; he had a black tux on with shiny black shoes. What!!?? That's my enemy, stop thinking like that Bella!!

Epov

I was going to hate myself for following my father. As I walked down the stairs I saw her. Isabella looked ravishing. She was wearing a off-the shoulder, v-neck, hoopskirt dress with a small white broach on it. I suddenly felt like I was flying. I never took took my eyes off of her, as I approached Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about not updating for so long major case of writers block. OBTW I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA. I THINK? HEHEHE!! I LOVE SUGAR!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, and I don't own twilight, so you can't sue!! HA HA!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Epov

"Hello Isabella." A startled Bella looked up, "what do you want" she said have mad and half surprised.

"What are you so mad about" I asked calmly.

"Oh nothing "she said. I had almost forgotten what I wanted to ask.

"Isabella, may I have this dance?"

"What's the catch" she asked puzzled.

"Nothing I just would like to dance with you." Was I really that rude before that I couldn't even ask her to dance with out a catch?

"Oh ok" she said snapping me out of my thoughts. We moved toward the center of the dance floor as the waltz began. We only sway to the music. Soon the dance stopped.

"Edward" she asked. "Why did you ask me to dance, I thought you hated me?"

"Hate is a strong word" I said trying to avoid the question, I can't let her know I loved her. What would she say? What would she do?

"Edward Anthony Mason your not answering my question, now spit it out!"

Bpov

"I I love you, I think" he stuttered.

"What do you mean I think" I demanded.

"I think I am in love with you Isabella It's as simple as that" He stated.

He pulled me closer to him. He smelt amazing it was floral somewhat and yet manly. I meet his gaze we stood there for a minute or lease, but it felt like forever. He leaned forward and kissed passionately.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please click the green button. Please I just want 5 little reviews please. It's not goanna kill you to review. Tell me what you think please flames welcomed. So click the button.


	3. important must read

Hey everyone schools starting back in like 3 days am so sorry that this wasn't a chapter but I am thinking as hard as I can but I still don't have a full chapter. I will update as soon as possible in the mean time you can read my other story. They both will not be updated till proble next week though!! So sorry guys if you have any ideas for my one and only please tell me! Bye and so sorry again.


	4. Chapter three

Hey twilighters. I am very sorry for not updating but I am in Jr high now and I am busy busy but tonight no homework so I made some. Writing another chapter! :} giggle.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight sm does, it would make a great b-day present though ( hint hint)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Epov

"Isabella Marie swan" Charlie yelled.

"What do you think you are doing with him?"

We had pulled back now looking at an infuriated Charlie. His face was red and you could see his blood vessel on his forehead.

Charlie marched over to where me and Bella where standing screaming things at her but I tuned him out. I glanced over the many shocked faces, and then I found him. My father looked worse than Charlie. Who was about to have a stroke.

"We are leaving now" I heard Charlie say before they walked out the door.

Bpov

I was so embarrassed. I was never going to live it down. My father had calmed down a bit. He was discussing my punishment. I picked up parts of the conversation.

"She is too old to just be punished with no supper I say we ground her "my mother said. I had never been grounded. Oh god help me.

We pulled up to our white 3 story home around 12:00. I was sent straight to my room and was not to come out till next week. This would be the longest 7 days of my life. As I begin reading Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorites, there was a small tap on my balcony door. I held my breath not wanting to make a sound. The glass door slowly opened to revile…….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ok so my first cliffy. Yaa! I want 12 reviews so push the green button please. Flames welcomed. Oh and who do you think it is, one hint it's not Edward. Nope.

So I'm updating 1 time a day for 3 days. so check in soon!


	5. Chapter 4

So sorry for the long wait but I didn't feel like writing .now I do though .so sorry again

Disclaimer: everything goes to s.m

* * *

"Jacob!"

"Hi bells. Why are you in your room and not at the dance?"

"I got grounded" I said ashamed."

"Why" he asked puzzled?

"No reason" I said carefully.

"Oh come on bells! I promise not to tell"

"Oh okay. I kissed Edward mason"

"Jacob are you okay?" his face looked much like my father's at the party, Red and angry.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Edward mason's what's wrong! That bastard!

"Jake" I said astounded!

"I'm sorry bells I've forgotten my manners."

"You bet you have. You're lucky I don't tell your mother Jacob black" I said playfully.

"I'm sure you'd tell my mother. You're petrified of her."

"No I'm not."

"You are to Isabella swan."

"Fine then I'll go and tell her right now!"

"Then I'll tell everybody you kissed Edward mason!"

"You wouldn't" I dared!

"Would too "he replied and with that we began romping around the room chasing one another and laughing when we fell.

"Isabella" a high pitched voice screeched.

"Oh no it's my mother "I said in terror .I turned around and Jake was gone.

"Isabella, in bed now" she ordered from outside my door. I heard a small click and I was locked in my room for a whole week. I knew I was to be in bed but I began reading Romeo and Juliet again. It was so strange how the masons and the swans were like Romeo and Juliet. Our two family's had been fighting for so long no one knew how it had began ,but rumor says that our great-great-great-grandparents had been madly in love. The term madly in love is so romantic. But the two young lovers ran away and were never seen or heard from again. The two families became infuriated at one another, blaming each other for the disappearance of the two lovers but truly no one was at fault but their disappearance led to the death of family members and then the ever-lasting war began between the swans and masons. I began reading once more and drifted off in a deep slumber.

Okay I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and if I can get up to 20 review then I'll update and next chapter is in Edward point of view. So press the green button come on you don't have to get up. Bye for now

$_$ money!!!!!!


End file.
